Das Weihnachtsgeschenk
by xxSnowixx
Summary: Es ist Weihnachten im RPD und die S.T.A.R.S. wichteln. Rebecca Chambers zieht ausgerechnet Albert Wesker, doch sie hat keine Ahnung, was sie ihrem Captain zu Weihnachten schenken soll. ONESHOT


Es waren noch acht Tage bis Weihnachten und Raccoon City lag unter einer dicken Schneedecke begraben. Die Stadt erstrahlte im Licht unzähliger Lichterketten und auf dem Platz vor dem Rathaus hatte man einen bunt geschmückten Christbaum aufgestellt.

Auch das RPD war von einer weihnachtlichen Stimmung erfasst worden. Nur bei einer wollte sich keine Vorfreude auf die Feiertage einstellen.

Die Jungs aus dem Bravo-Team hatten die Idee gehabt, die beiden S.T.A.R.S.-Teams könnten dieses Jahr im Büro wichteln. Chris, Jill und die anderen waren sofort begeistert von dem Vorschlag gewesen, Rebecca Chambers allerdings gar nicht. Sie war noch nicht lange bei den S.T.A.R.S. und kannte ihre Kollegen noch nicht gut. Deshalb wusste sie nicht, was sie verschenken sollte. Und eigentlich hatte sie auch gar keine Lust auch Wichteln. Zu allem Überfluss hatte sie auch noch ausgerechnet Captain Albert Wesker ziehen müssen und zerbrach sich nun schon seit Tagen den Kopf, was sie ihrem Vorgesetzten schenken sollte.

Wesker selbst hatte ebenfalls nicht beim Wichteln mitmachen wollen, doch sein Name war trotzdem kurzerhand in die Auswahl gewandert und weil er selbst niemanden ziehen wollte, hatten Chris und Jill einen Namen für ihn ausgesucht. Er hatte sich schließlich äußerst widerwillig geschlagen gegeben.

Sie hatten nun zwei Wochen Zeit, ein Geschenk für denjenigen zu besorgen, dessen Namen sie beim Wichteln gezogen hatten. Die Geschenke sollten dann an der Weihnachtsfeier des RPD überreicht werden.

Die tatsächlich schon morgen war, wie Rebecca schmerzlich von Jill erinnert wurde, als diese sie fragte, was sie denn zur Feier anziehen wolle. Rebecca biss sich verlegen auf die Lippen. Sie hatte es zwei Wochen lang nicht geschafft, ein Geschenk zu besorgen. Heute Nachmittag nach der Arbeit war ihre letzte Chance. Verdammt, und sie hatte immer noch keine Idee, welches Geschenk sie Wesker machen sollte.

Sie sah von ihrem Bericht auf, den sie gerade schrieb, und sah zum Büro des S.T.A.R.S.-Captain. Wesker saß an seinem Schreibtisch und bearbeitete ein paar Dokumente. Dann telefonierte er. Wie üblich trug er seine Sonnenbrille.

Seit sie vor ein paar Monaten nach ihrem Abschluss bei den S.T.A.R.S. angefangen hatte, war sie irgendwie fasziniert von ihrem geheimnisvollen Captain, der nie viel über sich preisgab und seine Augen stets hinter einer Sonnenbrille verbarg. Er war ein strenger Captain, der sehr viel Wert auf Disziplin legte und seinen Leuten alles abverlangte. An den harschen Ton hatte sich Rebecca nach ihrem Studium erst gewöhnen müssen. Und doch war er eine geborene Führungspersönlichkeit. Er schaffte es, den Untergebenen in seinem Team, für die er Verantwortung trug, Vertrauen und Sicherheit im Einsatz zu geben. Schon als sie Wesker an ihrem ersten Tag gegenübergetreten war und die Hand geschüttelt hatte, hatte sie gemerkt, wie respekteinflößend er war. Immer, wenn er sie zu sich rief, dann hüpfte ihr Herz wild in ihrer Brust.

Natürlich war ihr auch nicht entgangen, dass er ein sehr gutaussehender Mann war. Groß, muskulös gebaut und … Als Rebecca bemerkte, wohin ihre Gedanken gerade abschweiften, wurden ihre Wangen heiß und sie wandte sich wieder ihrer Arbeit zu. Sie schüttelte den Kopf und wies sich selbst für ihre kindischen und naiven Mädchenphantasien zurecht. Der Captain war mehr als doppelt so alt wie sie und die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass er Interesse an ihr zeigen würde, ging wohl gegen null, also sollte sie sich besser keinerlei Illusionen hingeben.

Dass sie ihren Captain toll fand, half ihr auch nicht, ein passendes Geschenk für ihn zu finden. Schon der Gedanke daran, ihm bei der morgigen Feier etwas überreichen zu müssen, ließ sie vor Scham fast im Boden versinken. Wenn sie dann nichts Passables hatte, was sollte Wesker dann von ihr denken?

Auf dem Nachhauseweg durch den Schnee zerbrach sich Rebecca den Kopf, was sie noch auf die Schnelle besorgen konnte. Da sie überhaupt nichts über Wesker wusste, konnte sie auch nicht einschätzen, was ihm gefallen könnte. Gedankenverloren sah sie bei ihrer Lieblingsbuchhandlung ins Schaufenster.

War Wesker vielleicht ein Bücherfreund?, überlegte sie. Er wirkte eigentlich schon wie jemand, der las. Während Rebecca die Bücher in der Auslage betrachtete, kam ihr eine Idee.

„Ach, was soll's", sagte Rebecca zu sich selbst und betrat die Buchhandlung.

* * *

Die Weihnachtsfeier war in vollem Gange. Ein paar ihrer Kollegen hatten ihre Geschenk schon ausgetauscht und amüsierten sich prächtig darüber, wer welchen Namen gezogen hatte und was sie bekommen hatten. Rebecca wurde unwohl und heiß und das hatte nichts mit dem Glas Sekt zu tun, das sie getrunken hatte. Viel eher mit ihren kindischen Kollegen, die sich köstlich über die Frage amüsierten, wer wohl Captain Wesker gezogen hatte. Sie wusste, dass sie ins kalte Wasser springen musste, aber noch hatte sie nicht den Mut gefunden, ihren Captain anzusprechen. Sie hatte ihn vorhin am Buffet bei Chris und Jill gesehen, doch jetzt konnte sie ihn nirgendwo entdecken. In Panik dachte sie schon, er wäre bereits nach Hause gegangen.

Froh, dem Trubel der Feier für einige Zeit entkommen zu können, lief Rebecca durch die stillen Gänge des RPD. Sie hatte so eine Ahnung, wo sie Wesker finden würde, und tatsächlich sollte sie Recht behalten. Er saß er im verlassenen S.T.A.R.S.-Büro.

„Rebecca, was machen Sie denn hier?", fragte er. Seine tiefe Stimme ließ einen Schauer über ihren Rücken laufen.

„Ähm, also eigentlich …", druckste sie herum. „Was machen Sie denn hier, Captain? Müssten Sie nicht unten sein, Chief Irons will gleich eine kleine Ansprache halten."

Wesker grinste. „Das schafft er auch ohne mich. Ich bin kein großer Freund von so viel Trubel. Ich wollte dem Lärm für eine Weile entkommen. Und Sie?"

„Tja, also … ich auch. Ist ziemlich laut unten." Rebecca räusperte sich und holte ihr Geschenk aus der Tasche. „Ehrlich gesagt, habe ich Sie gesucht. Ich wollte Ihnen mein Geschenk geben." Auf seinen erstaunten Gesichtsausdruck hin, fügte sie hinzu: „Ich habe nämlich Sie beim Wichteln gezogen. Also, in diesem Sinne: Frohe Weihnachten, Captain Wesker."

Sie gab ihm ihr Geschenk. Rebecca hatte um das Buch eine Schleife gebunden.

„_Atlas Shrugged _von Ayn Rand", las Wesker auf dem Einband.

„Das ist mein Lieblingsbuch", erklärte Rebecca peinlich berührt. „Ich gebe zu, dass ich keine Ahnung hatte, was ich Ihnen schenken soll. Ich hoffe, es gefällt Ihnen. Und hoffentlich haben Sie das nicht schon gelesen, das wäre sonst ungünstig."

Zum ersten Mal, seit sie bei den S.T.A.R.S. angefangen hatte, sah sie Albert Wesker lächeln. „Nein, habe ich nicht. Dann weiß ich ja jetzt, was einer meiner Neujahrsvorsätze sein wird. Vielen Dank, Rebecca."

Rebeccas Wangen wurden heiß und sie erwiderte das Lächeln. Ihr fiel ein Stein vom Herzen. Sie hatte sich mit ihrem Geschenk nicht blamiert.

„Ich werde mich dann von der Feier verabschieden", sagte Wesker und nahm seine Jacke. „Danke für das Geschenk. Ich wünsche Ihnen frohe Weihnachten, Rebecca."

„Ebenso, Captain."

* * *

Dass Wesker ihr Geschenk gefallen hatte, vertrieb alles andere aus Rebeccas Gedanken und sie konnte den Rest des Abends gutgelaunt genießen. Vor lauter Aufregung war ihr jedoch gar nicht aufgefallen, dass sie selbst kein Geschenk bekommen hatte. Das wurde ihr erst am nächsten Morgen klar, als sie ins Büro kam und die anderen hörte, die sich über den gestrigen Abend unterhielten.

Sie hörte nur mit einem Ohr zu und nahm vor ihrem Schreibtisch Platz, um ihren Bericht fertig zuschreiben. Zugegeben war sie etwas enttäuscht darüber, dass niemand auf sie zugekommen war. Als sie ihren Computer einschalten wollte, bemerkte sie etwas.

Jemand hatte ein mit einer Schleife umwickeltes Buch auf ihren Tisch gelegt. Am Geschenkband hing eine kleine Karte.

„_Anscheinend hatten wir denselben Gedanken. Frohe Weihnachten, Rebecca._", stand dort in einer feinen Handschrift.

Das Buch war _Schuld und Sühne_ von Fjordor Dostojewski. Rebecca lehnte sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück und musste grinsen.

„Was ist los, Rebecca?", fragten Chris und Jill. „Ist das dein Geschenk? Von wem hast du es bekommen?"

Rebecca entschied sich, darauf keine Antwort zu geben. „Keine Ahnung."

Es war das beste Weihnachten seit langer Zeit.


End file.
